1. Field of Invention
This invention relates augers, and more particularly to augers which are equipped with wheels, an engine, and drive means for propelling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The usefulness of augers are well known to those involved in construction, gardening, and other building activities where a hole or series of holes are dug in the ground. Prior augers have been proposed and developed which are hand transported or placed on various apparatuses such as truck beds for movement from one location to another.
Such augers are useful for particular applications, however, all suffer from significant disadvantages and limitations when used for small mixing jobs, construction, home repair, garden work and the like. For example, such augers are heavy, difficult to hold and operate, bulky, cumbersome, and difficult and dangerous to use in many types situations such as fence construction, foundation work, construction, landscaping and the like.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a motorized auger with a hydraulic driven drive motor which is lightweight, strong, balanced, and efficient at boring or digging in a wide variety of different substances such as dirt, gravel, sand and other particulates. The motorized auger of the present invention has high performance capability and possesses sufficient power to drive the auger at both slow speeds or at high speeds over varied terrain and to power the auger to dig in various soil types. The auger of the present invention is equipped with a front wheel and a rear set of wheels for balance and ease of movement.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality's and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.